


Next on Jerry Springer

by OtherCat



Series: Rocking the Cradle [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-18
Updated: 2003-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would you even explain any of this to a kid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next on Jerry Springer

Lindsey has no idea of what he's going to tell Liam--who at two is already insisting on being called "Li"--about his parents.

There's an overwhelming temptation to make the story as white trash as he possibly can.

"Your Momma was a friend of mine. Your Daddy was a redneck drunk who found Jesus. He dumped your Momma when she wouldn't quit her job as a cocktail waitress."

Something harmlessly sordid that would make Angel's eyes pop out when he found out.

That is, if Lindsey ever got around to letting Angel know that he had a son.


End file.
